


All Things Needed

by Flintlock (yukine)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Boy Nishinoya, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gangs, M/M, Romance, Tutor Asahi, Tutor Club, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukine/pseuds/Flintlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are souls made of storm-worn sunlight, those who walk the earth trailing golden warmth in their footsteps who see the world with stars in their eyes. Then there are souls like broken glass, fragile shards damaged and cracked beyond repair.</p><p>Never should these souls collide, for when they do, reality itself bends between them.</p><p>But sometimes, it's destined to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Needed

It begins and it ends in the brisk morning, with golden light edging the mountains as the drowsy sun began its ascent, with dew-dusted air fresh and crisp, and with one very late boy.  

School hallways were fortunately empty as he bolted through them, holding his books tight to his chest, his backpack thumping against his spine with every hard, frantic step. He skittered around the floor, racking his brain to try to remember where his destination was located. He was constantly readjusting his path, stopping abruptly to recalculate, then running, running again. 

Up the stairs. Down the hall. Make a right. Slide open the door with an apology prepared. 

At the sound of the door opening, three heads picked up to stare at the panting boy in the entrance. There was quiet for a nerve-ridden moment, broken only by soft, gentle words. "Late as always, Asahi." 

The boy blinked, then broke into a sheepish smile, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'm very sorry." 

The warm brown eyes of the silver-haired student who addressed him crinkled at the corners as if he was hiding a smile. "The meeting only started about ten minutes ago. You didn't miss much." 

That was a relief. Asahi let out a breath he was unaware he was holding and dipped his head in a grateful nod. "Thank you, Suga." 

Sugawara opened his mouth, but it was the one with short black hair next to him that grunted and spoke before Sugawara had the chance to. "You shouldn't be late anyway." 

"Oh, come on, Daichi." The room's last occupant, a girl with short brunette locks and a grin resting on her lips, rose from her seat and walked forward to the counter Sugawara and Daichi leaned against, playfully planting a half-hearted punch to his shoulder. Daichi frowned and rubbed at where her fist had made contact, and the girl turned a cheerful expression to Asahi, tucking her hands behind her back. "Good morning, Asahi! It's nice to see you!" She placed one fist on her popped hip, gesturing at the desk near the one she had occupied with her other hand. "Would you like to sit down?" 

The girl eased him up more than anyone else in the room. He quickly replied with a, "Thanks, Michimiya," and took a seat next to her. 

As required by means of the occupation, the student tutors of Karasuno High had weekly meetings before the school day to discuss progress with the underclassmen they academically mentored and suggest methods to improve. This was the first one of the year, even though all four third-years were experienced from being tutors the second half of their previous school year. And while this was the first official meeting, they had already held an interest meeting a couple nights ago, where students interested in tutoring would come and meet the tutors themselves.  

Asahi slung his bag off his shoulder to gently drop it next to him, feeling bad about oversleeping on the first meeting of the year. "What are we discussing?" 

"The students that are going to be coming this year," piped up Michimiya sunnily beside him, before giggling and turning her head to Daichi, quirking an eyebrow and giving them a cheeky grin. "Or maybe we will once those two  stop fussing over their volleyball club which doesn't even kick off for another month." 

Instantly, Daichi put on a sour expression, and Suga put his hands on his hips, much to the amusement of Michimiya. "It's important!" grumbled Daichi. "And as captain of the girls' team, I would expect you of all people to understand." 

Michimiya giggled and waved her hand. "I'm just messing with you, it's alright! But honestly, it really doesn't start for a while yet- you can relax." 

Suga sighed and folded his arms. "Well, the fact that we don't have a lot of interest in the club this year is kind of worrisome. We don't have a libero, for one. And there's several other positions that we need filled, too. And to get all those spots filled in that amount of time? It's three months at most until we're off to Inter-High." 

"Exactly," agreed Daichi. "For example, one of these positions we need filled has very specific qualifications." 

"Someone big and strong," added Suga, eyes slowly picking up and falling on Asahi, who let out a disgruntled  _gert_  noise.  

"Who has natural athletic ability..." continued Daichi, pinching his chin between his thumb and forefinger, quirking an eyebrow at Asahi.   

"Who can hit a ball  _very_ hard," they both said simultaneously, and Asahi whimpered and tapped his forehead to the desk. 

"No!" he groaned, shoulders sinking. "I've told you guys how many times now that I don't know how to play and can't fit it into my schedule, anyway?" 

Michimiya was taking delight from this, cracking up and slapping her knee. "I knew you'd guys bring up trying to get him to join! I was waiting until you did! Alright, haha, alright. Haha. Okay. Back on topic? So! Interesting bunch this year at the interest meeting, huh?" 

Sugawara's head tipped back and eyes skated up to the ceiling, as if fondly recalling. "Ah, I like the two I got to talk to. The little ginger and the tall, intense guy who sat next to him-- remember them? Their names are Hinata and Kageyama, they're first-years." 

"The ginger was pretty loud!" commented Michimiya, and Sugawara, in turn, laughed and nodded. 

Daichi frowned, brows furrowing. "I had less luck. The first-year I got to talk to-- the big blonde guy with the glasses and headphones, if you remember seeing him-- really rubbed me the wrong way." 

Sugawara gently bumped Daichi with his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine." 

Asahi blinked, quickly thinking back to the student he had talked to. Another first-year, dark-haired with a cowlick bobbing above his forehead and a smattering of freckles tossed across his cheekbones. The boy stuck by the blonde's side, but when the blonde left to speak with Daichi, the boy's confident demeanor shifted drastically and he approached Asahi as a soft-spoken, nervous, overly-polite mess. "His friend was nice," he added quickly. "Yamaguchi, I think it was." 

"And I talked to Ennoshita!" chirped Michimiya excitedly. Ennoshita was a regular at the tutor club last year, although towards the end of the year, he became more of a helping hand for the club than a student. "He's coming back to tutoring for his second year. He told me he wants to be a tutor, too! He can start when second semester starts. I think he'll be great!" 

"Ah, I saw Ennoshita," mused Sugawara. "He got a lot taller since last year." He paused, then his forehead crinkled in a frown. "So many tall underclassmen... I'm shorter than a lot of them. I'm a third-year, this isn't fair!" 

"Oh, you don't get to talk, Suga," huffed the girl in front of him with a height of 159.3 cm. 

Snorting with amusement, Daichi waved his hand. "Alright, alright. So, given that the blonde guy dials down his obnoxiousness, are we all comfortable with the students this year?" This prompted nods from all three. 

Asahi ran his tonguetip over his lips before sucking in a breath and opening his mouth. "So...everyone last night, that's everyone this year, right? I mean, it's already a big enough group." 

"Not necessarily," answered Sugawara, tilting his head. "We're only two weeks into the school year-- we still usually get more students for the first month. Besides, students might show up at the club who couldn't make it to the meeting." 

"Hm." Michimiya frowned and looked down into her lap, a quizzical expression on her face. "Speaking of which, uh. Asahi." She glanced up at him. "Whatever happened to that guy from last year that you caught redhanded doing the...the...drat, I can't remember what you caught him doing. You know who I mean though?" 

Asahi knew who Michimiya meant all too well. 

( _"Get off my case, would you?_ _Go away! Go away!_ ") 

Asahi closed his eyes and let out a breath of air to calm himself, trying to push down the memories crawling up his throat like bile. He heard Suga squeak and presumably shuffle over to Michimiya as he hurriedly whispered, "Don't just bring that up, it freaks him out!" 

"What?" Michimiya yelped in quick, hushed reply. "Oh! I'm sorry, Asahi, I didn't--!" 

Asahi rubbed his face and blinked his eyes open, shaking his head and dropping his hands, giving a sheepish smile to Suga and Michimiya, clinging to each other. "Ah, it's alright, don't worry about it. That guy got kicked out." He waved his hands dismissively. "Good thing, too. That guy only meant trouble." 

"True," hummed Daichi. "He himself is the living embodiment of all those criminal rumors about  _you,_ Asahi." 

Asahi didn't have any comeback, so he just sighed and grumbled. Michimiya tipped her head. "Really?" 

"Mm-hmm. Got into all kinds of fights. Caused trouble all over the school. Some people said he was actually an okay guy if you got to know him, but actions speak louder than words, I always say. We're better off without him, so good on you, Asahi." 

Asahi still didn't like thinking about it, and didn't respond.  

But that was out of sight and out of mind, now. It was one less thing to worry about. 

And that was that. 

\-- 

>  ** _Sugawara_** _, 11:45 A.M._  

>> I'm going to be a little late to lunch. Meet you on the roof? 

 

> RE:  ** _Sugawara,_** _11:47 A.M._  

>> Sure, I was going there anyway. I'll meet you there. 

 

Stamping the "Enter" button with his thumb, Asahi flipped his phone shut and slid it into his pocket, reaching up with his now free hand to remove the chopsticks he had clamped tightly in his mouth. In his opposite hand was a box full of his lunch, fist clenched tightly around it. The buzz of the classroom where his peers were eating quieted as he bopped up the stairs. He and his friends had always preferred to sit outside on the roof when the weather was nice enough to agree with the idea. It was always quieter up there, and more than not, they were the only ones occupying it. As to why exactly the other students didn't take advantage of it and sat inside to eat, rain or shine, was completely beyond him, although he couldn't say he didn't enjoy having the roof all to himself.  

The weather was indeed in compliance today. The sun hung clear and proud in the sky, dripping molten gold to trickle down the vibrant sapphire backdrop in brilliant rivulets, not a cloud daring to show in fear of being burned. Asahi smiled into the beckoning light as he bounded up the stairs, each step bringing him closer to the radiance glowing from the window in the door that lit up the dim staircase. Switching his utensils into the hand that held his food, he outstretched his arm, finger pads pressing the door open at last. The sun kissed his cheek with a pleasant burst of warmth in greeting, and a soft breeze rolled over his skin, his unbuttoned uniform jacket fluttering. Aromas of early autumn wreathed around him, fresh and crisp and damp, and from his height atop the roof, he could see the swaying cherry blossom tree in the school’s front courtyard release dozens of pale pink dancers to twirl on the wind. It was perfect, comforting, and suddenly smelled putridly of wet paint as he breathed in. 

His nose wrinkled and breath stuttered at the foul, misplaced odor, and he turned his head to search for the source of it. And for better or worse, the answer was immediate. 

He had not noticed Asahi yet, Asahi figured. He was too absorbed in his action- his arm moved side to side and up and down in sweeps as he pressed down on the nozzle of a metal cylinder in his hand, a fine spritz coaxed from it, sprayed onto the surface of the entrance wall to the open space. The uninvited guest’s hair, styled in an odd backwards quiff in that it was slicked back and sticking up save for the bleached bangs falling just above his eyes, swished with his movements. His identity was unmistakable. 

 _He_ had returned. And he was spray painting the roof. 

Asahi gritted his teeth and curled his fist, letting the door fall behind him. The sound startled the other one, making him visibly jolt and make a startled yelp. The paint can slipped from his fingers, and Asahi subconsciously tensed in preparation for the loud  _clang_ that’d surely follow. But none came- the other boy was suddenly ducking down and stretching out his arm at an impossibly lightning fast speed. And just inches above the ground, the can landed safely in his hand. 

He stayed crouching like that for a few moments, holding the paint can out in front of him in his palm with his back to Asahi. But then he bowed his head forward and sighed, setting the paint can down and slowly raising himself to his feet, fists clenched at his sides before slipping his hands into his pockets. He then wheeled around to face Asahi, brows furrowed and large, cat-like brown eyes burning with irritation. “Do you  _mind?_ ” 

Asahi’s forehead creased in a look of anger to match his. “You’re defacing school property.” 

“What? Gonna tattle or somethin’?” the other sneered. He blinked at Asahi, once, twice, then his lip curled back. “Ah…but you would, wouldn’t you.” A beat. “Azumane.” 

Asahi's head dipped. "Nishinoya."

Nishinoya's hands slid out of his pockets in tensely clenched fists, before relaxing and letting out another lung-depressing sigh as they went lax at his sides. He ran the fingers of one hand back through his hair, giving a minute shake of his head. He held up his hands palms-out in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry. Look, if you don't tell, then I'll stop. Alright? No harm done?" 

There was something about the way that Nishinoya said it, carelessly and simply with no worry to his voice, that riled up something inside of Asahi even further. He gritted his teet. "There is harm done. You spray pai--" 

"I'll wash it off," blurted Nishinoya. He reached down to grab the spray can and tossed it at Asahi. Asahi, having only one free hand, failed to catch it gracefully and ended up fumbling to awkwardly pin it down between his wrist and his chest. "See? Take it, I'm totally done with it. Something that'd be really cool would be is you, for once, not tattling, 'kay? Please?" 

Usually Asahi would shy away from bickering. He didn't like being in any arguments at all, and avoided them whenever possible, even if it meant submissively going against his own will to placate the other person. 

This was different. 

His teeth were clenched hard, now, to an almost painful strain. He set his food down to ball his fists and glare down at Nishinoya. "You were selling cigarettes in the hallways." Nishinoya's expression pinched. "That's illegal, and the teachers had every right to know." 

"You got me kicked out!" growled Nishinoya.  

"You got yourself kicked out!" retaliated Asahi quickly. 

"I would've been fine if it hadn't been for your big, fat mouth," he spat in bitter reply. 

When silence returned, it came heavy and pressurized, pressing down on both of them, daring one of them to break it before it cracked their bones. 

At last, Nishinoya scowled and pushed a  _tch_ noise through his clenched teeth, turning his head, closing his eyes and tilting his chin up to scoff in contempt. "If you're just gonna try to pick a fight, I have better things to do." He tipped his head and opened one eye lazily at Asahi, scowling. "Oh, and Azumane?" 

Nishinoya walked up, and Asahi fought against his instinct to step back to stand his ground. Nishinoya came to a stop right in front of him, making Asahi swallow back his tremble. Nishinoya's lip curled back and he raised himself up to the balls of his feet, now just under eye-level with Asahi, and spat out his words right in his face.  

"Pick on someone your own size." 

Nishinoya rocked back down, locked in a bristling glare, not breaking eye contact until he was turning to shove Asahi a couple steps stumbling to his right to swing open the door and disappear down the stairs, leaving only the smell of paint and the echo of footsteps ringing in his wake. Asahi didn't turn to watch him go. 

Asahi gnawed on his lower lip as he stood there, unmoving. He was mad, mad at Nishinoya and even more so at himself for being too passive to take more action.  

Although maybe he should've stayed quiet. Maybe he never should've said anything last year about Nishinoya dealing the cigarettes under the desks. He knew it would've been wrong to have kept his mouth shut, but at least then Nishinoya never would've noticed him. Would've never been made aware of his existence and that would've been for the better. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and rasped out something of a growl in anger, fists tightening as he ground his teeth. All he had to do was avoid contact with Nishinoya. It wouldn't be that hard- they were in different social groups, _different grade levels,_ and it'd be easy enough not to make eye contact in the hallways. 

If there was only one person in the school he would go out of his way to avoid, then he could do it. 

"Hey!" At the voice and creak of the door opening behind him, Asahi wheeled around to the smiling face of Sugawara, waving cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late!" Daichi poked his head up over Sugawara's shoulder, nodding in greeting at Asahi. 

Asahi blinked at them, then snapped to attention and dipped his head. "It's-- it's alright! I haven't even started eating yet." 

Daichi hummed, then coughed and exchanged looks with Sugawara in the way the two of them always did when concern was present- eyebrows raised, lips pursed, and trying not to let it on. He sucked in a breath and let it fill his cheeks, before pushing it out through his lips and turning to Asahi, lips quirked downwards in a subtle frown. "We saw Nishinoya in the halls. Just...just thought that, even if it’s not any news you'd want to hear, you should know."  

Asahi's eyes drifted down and he swallowed, pursing his lips. "Thanks, but...I already had a run-in."  

Suga's brows furrowed. "What?"  

Asahi sighed and jerked his head to the wall behind him where Nishinoya had been spritzing paint onto, and Suga gasped. Asahi wheeled around to see, for the first time, just what exactly he had written. Asahi was, admittedly, expecting something entirely different.  _'Go to Hell,'_ possibly.  _'Fuck you,'_ maybe.  

 _'One man army'_ , read the orange characters painted onto the wall.  

\-- 

It had been three days since the first meeting of Karasuno's Student tutors club, and they were ready to finally get it underway.  

The four of them had been there for two hours now, as the club was open for three hours after designated school days. All four had been swapping in and out, seeing different students and helping them tackle concepts and work equations for as long as each needed, each tutor situated in their own borrowed classroom. Ennoshita Chikara had been tagging along with Michimiya as part of his "tutor training" but the other three of them had been solo with studying for efficiency. The bulk of students had shown up for the beginning and were starting to thin out, with the tutors on a first-come-first-serve basis. Asahi was just finishing up with his client-- the timid, dark-haired, freckle-splattered first year by the name of Yamaguchi he had met at the interest meeting. Being in the college prep Class 4, Yamaguchi was quite intelligent, but in his own words, his English comprehension needed a little work, and as English was Asahi's best subject he was more than willing. Yamaguchi was kind, if not nervous, and the two got along well. 

Having just wrapped up the lesson, Asahi walked Yamaguchi out of the small classroom he had stationed himself in, striking up pleasant conversation with him. "Asahi!" At the call of his name, Asahi turned his head, glancing through an open door into Suga's room as they passed it. Suga was sitting with the messy-haired ginger with bright eyes Asahi recognized as one of the first years, and Suga waved at him. "I think there's one more person out there," he continued. "I'm busy with Hinata and Daichi and Michimiya are still busy, so do you want to take them?" The ginger Suga sat with stared intensely down at his paper, brows furrowed in total concentration, then shoved a whole pork bun from a paper bag on his desk half in his mouth and chewed slowly on it in deep thought. 

Asahi nodded and smiled comfortingly. "Sure, it's what we're here for. Uh, who is it? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Uh..." Suga's eyes drifted upwards in thought, apparently trying to recall an answer for Asahi. The ginger swallowed his pork bun, nervously glancing at Suga to make sure he wasn't looking, before slowly, cautiously nabbing another bun from the bag and popping it into his mouth. "I think it's...hm. I actually don't think Ennoshita said." The ginger had already downed the second bun, reaching into the bag to scoop up another to try to frantically shove it in his mouth. But before the tantalizing snack could make it to his tongue, Suga was turning back around, scowling and lightly slapping the ginger's wrist. "No, Hinata! I said you could have  _one!_ The rest are for later!" The ginger's eyes were wide and pleading, but Suga continued his stern scolding. "Drop it!" The ginger let out a soft whimpering noise and put it down, head hung in the same shame of a guilty puppy. 

Yamaguchi snorted-gulped on a choked half-laugh, and when the three turned their heads to stare at him, he blinked, cleared his throat into his fist, and looked down.  

Asahi slowly turned his head back to Suga. "...Um. Right. Anyway, of course. I'll go ahead and do that." 

Suga broke into an easy, relieved smile. "Oh, thanks. I know it's about time for us to go but we've all still got our hands full. But when you're done, Daichi and I are gonna head to the cafe downtown with the really amazing hot chocolate, and you're welcome to join." 

"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you," replied Asahi gratefully, waving to Suga and beginning to walk down the hall. ("Bye, Asa--  _Hinata_ _, please, put down the pork buns!"_ )So maybe he'd leave the club a little late, but it wasn't like he had any plans for the rest of the day anyway.  

Asahi and Yamaguchi swapped goodbyes as they walked, and Asahi gave his phone number to Yamaguchi, asking him to call or text him if he had any other questions, to which Yamaguchi accepted gratefully. Yamaguchi gave him a cheerful wave and thanked him again, before hustling off down the hallway leading to the main entrance of the school. Asahi walked down the other hallway back to the main room where students waiting to be seen by a tutors were gathered before, staring down at his phone before flipping it shut and sliding it in his pocket, looking up to see who was the last student Suga had asked him to help to see if he recognized them. 

Unfortunately, Asahi did. 

The student sat at a table, nervously twiddling his thumbs, anxiously looking back and forth as if he was afraid to be seen, and the moment he looked forward and met Asahi's eyes, lightning cracked between them and suffocating tension squeezed their lungs. 

"You're kidding me," breathed Nishinoya. 

Asahi flinched and took a defensive stance, voice cracking with surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

Nishinoya flicked his tongue over his lips nervously and bowed his head, almost shamefully. "I'm. I'm, um. My grades aren't...well. I. Ugh!" Asahi flinched as Nishinoya was suddenly groaning and slamming his forehead into the table. "Don't make me say it!"  

"S-say wha--?" 

"That my grades suck and that's why I'm here at this dumb club!" Nishinoya whined, before picking up his head and scowling, waving a finger accusingly at Asahi. "No fair! You did it! You made me say it anyway, you ruin everything!" He huffed and stuck his fists on sides. "You too?" 

Him too? Nishinoya thought Asahi was here because he needed tutoring, too? "No! I'm a tutor!" 

"You'rea tutor?" blurted Nishinoya frantically, and Asahi gave a sheepish facial expression, and he moaned. "Aw, man! Is there anyone else? Any other tutors here that I can talk to?" 

It was hard for Asahi to take offense, because he was as avid as the delinquent about not wanting to pair up. But Asahi chewed his lower lip and, with a heavy heart, shook his head. "I'm the only one avaliable right now. U-unless you want to wait maybe half an hour for the others to open up?" 

Nishinoya let out a lung-depressing sigh and glanced down, tugging up the sleeve of his jacket to squint at a watch Asahi didn't know he had on. "I gotta get home soon or my dad's gonna be pissed, so, um. Can, uh." He let he sleeve fall back down and looked up at Asahi, his forehead crinkling and something of pleading (pleading) flickering in his eyes, before he instantly looked to the side non-chalantly, as if he sensed that Asahi caught the tiny crack in his façade and needed to cut it off. "Can we just...can we just do this really quick? I just need help with my math and then we can go home, okay?" 

They wouldn't have to look at each other. They wouldn't have to touch each other. This was what Asahi was here for. 

Asahi pushed a dry swallow down his sandpaper throat and drew in a small, shallow breath, closing his eyes as if bracing himself for the consequences of a choice selected wrong. "Yes." 

"Okay. Okay, thanks. But-- Azumane?" Brown eyes (worried, worried) met brown eyes (worried, worried). "Look, don't..." Nishinoya's gaze was flicking off again, back and forth, before dumping into his lap. "Don't tell anyone about this." 

His reputation would take a blow if it was public information that he went to tutoring? It was a shallow request, Asahi thought. There was nothing wrong with this, and it shouldn't be treated at such. Yet he did not sound cocky, or arrogant. He sounded scared.  

"...Okay." 

And in this chance encounter fate would've forbade, the one with a quivering soul like broken class collided with the one with a storm-built soul like sunglow.  Never are these two types of souls to touch, for if they do, reality itself bends between them. 

And so sounded the sirens for the oncoming storm.

 


End file.
